Apenas Dois
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: Eles nunca deveriam ter se encontrado... ela nunca deveria ter fugido... eles não mereciam ter aquilo... mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresase o Destino sempre prega as peças. [[TRAILER ON!]]


**...Ele estava perdido...**

...Virando a cabeça de lado olhou sua pequena mesinha de centro... Um copo vazio... Vários cigarros largados cá e acolá... Alguns papelotes jogados mais ao lado... E uma arma...

"Hmmm..." Murmurou sentindo o peso dela... Colocou o cigarro que fumava no cinzeiro e examinou o tambor... Uma bala.

Girou e apontou para si mesmo...

**...Ele não era o herói bonzinho...**

..."Bah... seu bostinha... acha que é quem? Você sabe que não pode fazer nada contra mim..." – Disse com inúmeras gotículas de suor frio na face... A arma apontada pra si mesmo, bem como os olhos que o fitavam superiores... Frios... Cortantes...

"Hmm... será mesmo...?..." – Um ruído seco seguido de um baque surdo no chão seguiram essas palavras... "Pense denovo..."

**...Ela achava que a vida era perfeita...**

..."Jii-chan, Jii-chan... vem cá ver que bonitas essas flores no jardim" – Disse com os olhos brilhando...

**...Até descobrir que nem tudo é perfeito...**

...Os olhos estavam abertos em espanto... Ali havia apenas cadáveres... Pedaços de seres humanos... Em grandes tubos... Pessoas mutiladas... Talvez vivas... Talvez não...

Aproximou-se da mesa e leu:

Aprimoramento Genético: Linhagem Sanguínea Avançada.

Ao lado havia uma lista de nomes e fotos... Todos com um risco... Seguiu com sua visão embaçada a lista... Levou a mão à boca para conter o grito de pavor e fugiu...

**...Casualidade...**

..."Quem é aquela ali?" - Apontou para uma que parecia não ter mais que 14 anos e evitava a todo o custo olhar para eles...

"Ah sim, essa é novinha em folha, chegou hoje, gosta dela?"

"Hmm..."...

**...Ou Destino?...**

... "Droga..." disse ao mirar os olhos brilhantes da garota... Parecendo um animalzinho assustado... "Se cubra..." Ela olhou-o em espanto.

"O que...?!?"

"Rápido... vamos embora daqui..." Ele disse já se colocando em pé e indo em direção a porta...

..."Não sei por que... mas tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disso..."

**...Medo...**

..."Não se preocupe... vou cuidar de você..."

Ela olhou primeiro para os olhos negros... Depois viu algo que a fascinou... Pela primeira vez ele lhe sorria... Não um sorriso frio... E sim um caloroso... Confortador...

**...Mistérios...**

..."O que essa menina tem de tão especial?" Perguntou exasperado para o velho a sua frente.

O velho lhe sorriu... Um sorriso que beirava a ironia... Mas que lhe passou tristeza...

"Não é o que ela tem... e sim o que _vocês_ possuem..."

**...Amor...**

...Tocou suavemente os fios finos... Tirando-os do rosto bonito, pálido e adormecido... Ela era tão frágil... Tão pequena...

...Tão...

Aproximou-se lentamente... Sentindo a respiração calma dela contra sua pele... A boca rosada a centímetros...

...Acolhedora...

**...Culpa...**

..."Deus! Ela é só uma criança!!!" Sentia sua mente gritar acusando-lhe... Levou as mãos à cabeça...

Sua voz escapou em um murmúrio rouco...

"O que eu fiz..."

**...Traição...**

..."Você esta sendo acusado de traição" A voz atingiu-o mais forte que um soco...

...Mirou os olhos azuis em busca de qualquer indicio de que fosse uma brincadeira...

...O outro abaixou o olhar, fugindo ao contato...

**...Fuga...**

..."Arrume suas coisas rápido... estamos saindo" Disse já preparando as malas...

"O que houve?" Perguntou exasperada.

"Estão atrás de nós..."...

**...Mas uma certeza...**

Agarrou mais forte o braço do homem ao seu lado fazendo-o olhar pra si...

"Onegai... não me abandone..."

Ele presenteou-a com um sorriso miúdo... Seu sorriso mais belo...

"Não se preocupe... eu não te disse antes...?" Sua mão pousou suavemente no topo da cabeça dela – "... Eu vou cuidar de você... de agora em diante... somos apenas nós dois".

"_**Apenas Dois"**_

**...Em junho... **

**Sim, eu sei que tenho _Amigos_ ainda não terminada e tudo mais... Mas nem é por falta de idéias... É mais por falta de animo que não escrevo os novos capítulos... E também estava sentindo vontade de postar essa história...**

******Espero que gostem dessa nova história... E comentem i-i**

**Obrigado por chegarem até aqui...**

**Light Yagami.  
**


End file.
